Cursed
by smokymirages
Summary: [Sort-of AU, crossover-fic] Just when she thought her life couldn't get any weirder, she sees a monster suddenly appear in front of her, she discovers that her classmate who'd been staring at her for quite some time was an actual, fire-breathing dragon, and what's this about…a fiancé coming all over from China?


**Summary: [Sort-of AU, crossover-fic] Just when she thought her life couldn't get any weirder, she sees a monster suddenly appear in front of her, she discovers that her classmate who'd been staring at her for quite some time was an actual, fire-breathing dragon, and what's this about…a fiancé coming all over from China?**

 **Author's Note: So I've finally done it. A Ranma ½ and American Dragon: Jake Long crossover story. Woopee! *throws imaginary confetti all around*. Oh man. Where to start? Well, this idea came to me randomly, like I just thought of it and said, "ok, let's roll. Let's do this". This is also my first story in my second fanfic account, so I've got high hopes about this one.**

 **There's like only one Ranma/AmDrag crossover fic in this entire site, and it's been unfinished for years. Ughhh *go cries in a corner* so I decided to create one instead! *starts spewing out rainbow sparkles and confetti out of my mouth* woopeee! However, in this story, I've decided to cast Akane as the main character instead of Ranma since there are too many Ranma-as-main-character stories in this site. I** _ **was**_ **going to cast Ranma as the main character but changed my mind and casted Akane instead. *cue the fireworks* (P.S.: In this story, Akane is in middle school, the same age as Jake Long. Also, considering that this is Ranma ½ that we're talking about, do you seriously believe that chaos would stay out of a member of the NWC simply because she's not living in Nerima? Oh, hell no! That chaos would reside in New York instead! It wouldn't be Ranma ½ if it won't, would it? xD (By the way, this story occurs at the start of both the two series).**

 **Disclaimer: You seriously think I own Ranma ½ and AmDrag? You be cray-cray, gurl.**

* * *

Cursed

 _by:smokymirages_

 _A Ranma ½ and American Dragon: Jake Long crossover fic_

She was almost afraid to look up, actually.

Familiar cries of love declarations (ha, _love_ , she thought sarcastically with slight distain) echoed in the air as a rather young, distraught-looking lady stepped towards the school's entrance. Said lady was wearing a deep frown and a growing expression of annoyance as she scanned her surroundings and the unsightly image in front of her. Already she could feel a migraine coming up.

Three months. Ever since the semester started, for three f _reaking_ months, she'd been forced to greet the horrid sight in front of her _every_ morning of _every_ school day. Her hands slowly clenched into fists. She was _not_ going to be late to class _again_. Not this day.

Two dozen or so guys were crowding up in the classrooms' windows, trying to get a good look at her and also to declare their "love" for her, and Akane thought she was going to be sick. Millard Fillmore Middle School was a big school, but not _that_ huge, yet somehow the daily crowd of boys that occupied the school's windows and front entrance made the whole school look entirely much larger than it actually was, and definitely much, _much_ more crowded.

"Akane Tendo! I love you!"

"Go out with me, please?"

"You're so awesome and cute and beautiful and _hot_ and-"

"Akane, go out with me-"

"Don't listen to these chumps! Just-"

Before the random guy from the window could even finish what he was trying to say, she took off running towards the school, a feeling of nausea accumulating inside her stomach. Every instinct of hers was screaming not to proceed, but she didn't have any choice. She was still a student. Apparently, a student in a school of _perverts_. (And she sure as hell was not going to give up her education just because of a bunch of hormone-driven, drooling, disgusting guys).

Footsteps echoing throughout the empty hallway, she almost didn't notice a boy's figure suddenly appearing in front of her. She abruptly stopped in mid-run, almost slamming into the unknown boy in her haste to go to her classroom and to avoid being late (again). Her feet instantly skidded to a stop and she almost stumbled down with the boy. She tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I was _just_ -" When she saw just _who_ the unfortunate guy she ran into, her voice died out and she froze in her apology. The frantic feeling she had earlier was replaced with intense irritation. Right in front of her was the cause of her recurring problem, the one who started this annoying mess for three _freaking_ months, the main reason for all the stress and frustrations building up inside of her. She really should've gotten used to this by now.

Cue daily routine number one: Fighting off Tatewaki Kuno, who, by the way, challenges her _every_ morning of _every_ single day.

"Why hello, Akane Tendo. Didn't expect to run into you today. You look as beauteous as ever," Tatewaki Kuno remarked, an annoying smirk forming on his lips. Any other girl would have thought it was handsome or even sexy, but she was _Akane Tendo_ , and, _unfortunately_ , he was _Tatewaki Kuno_. It looked like she was the one who was unfortunate enough to run into him.

Tatewaki Kuno was full-Japanese, just like her. But unlike her (who was raised in America all her life, specifically in Manhattan) he was born on Japan but raised on Hawaii when he was just seven years old, due to his wealthy, filthy-rich father deciding to live and work in Hawaii instead of staying in Japan. They transferred to New York City when he was eleven years old. Tatewaki was also said to have a younger sister, who was rumored to be studying in some sort of big-shot boarding school for girls somewhere along the East Coast.

It was also said that Tatewaki's father was just as wacked-up and insane as his thirteen-year old son.

The familiar anger she felt from earlier was coming back slowly, ten-fold. "Tatewaki, I don't have time to be dealing with you today! I'm going to be late again-why don't you give it a rest _already_?" It was stupid Tatewaki's fault that she was in this current predicament. If only he didn't announce that stupid condition that was necessary in order to _date_ her, she wouldn't have to be late every single day. Just the memory or thought of it…it made Akane boil in utter rage and anger.

Tatewaki's smirk didn't falter. "If I could, I _would_ , my fierce tigress," he drawled out, and Akane felt something inside of her shiver and die when she heard his dumb title for her, "but alas, my ever-lasting, burning love for thee simply cannot be dissolved or snuffed out like a common candle. Thy flame attracts my burning soul like a unfortunate moth to a-"

"I told you to _step aside_! I'm going to be-" Ugh, he was blocking her way! The warning bell rang, and she panicked. Mr. Rotwood was _never_ going to let her hear the end of this.

"I am so thankful, so _grateful_ , that I am able to bask in your warm presence and glow every morning. Ah, when I look up towards your angelic and beautiful face, it seems as though all my problems dissipate into the air!"

"Oh, I'll _give_ you a _problem_ , if you don't step aside-"

"Fear not, my fierce tigress, for no matter how much you deter my attempts at thy warm heart, I will _never_ back down." He brandished something out of his back-was that his infamous _wooden sword_?-and held it firmly with his two hands. Oh crud. The feeling of nausea already coming back up, mixed with her intense frustration at the blubbering idiot in front of her, made her grit her teeth and clench her fists tighter, so tight that her palms began to grow white. "Tatewaki, if you _don't_ stop talking and if you don't let me go right _now_ , then I'm going to kick your butt! I _swear_ I'll _beat_ _you_ _up_!"

He still hadn't moved from his basic kendo stance (it was also rumored that Kuno took kendo lessons since he was four, just like Akane practicing karate and taking up her family's school of martial arts when she was just a child) and just stared at her with an expression of fierce determination instead of his usual lovesick one.

At least he was listening to her, not ignoring and refusing to listen to her like his usual, egotistical self.

"Oh, Akane Tendo. Please, heed me. So I quote, as Shakespeare says, "I love thee with the love that shall not die, till the sun grows cold, and the stars grow old". Crud, he was already quoting Shakespeare! _This is so_ not _good_ , Akane thought. "My burning feelings for you will-"

He was so focused on his mini-tirade that he didn't notice immediately the foot that was flying quickly towards his face. He stumbled and groaned slightly in pain, in a rather inelegant manner that was so different from his posture and bravado a while ago. He attempted to stand up again but a strong foot (and unsurprisingly the same foot that kicked him with a vicious dropkick to the jaw) firmly held him down by the chest.

Akane made an annoyed face while looking down at him, about to yell at his face about not messing with her, but suddenly remembered the time. _Crud_ , she was already _late_! There was _absolutely_ no way that she _wasn't_! She took her foot immediately off the seemingly poor, unfortunate boy and took off running. The bell rang at least five minutes ago…

While quickly adjusting her school bag, she turned her head to look at Kuno. He was still lying down on the ground, seemingly motionless and disoriented. She didn't kick him _too_ hard, did she? She took one last look at him, and huffed indignantly. Whatever. It was his fault in the first place since he was blocking her way and didn't step aside when she told him to. She already warned him also. She just didn't want to be late _again_ just because of him. Although she _was_ late already. Ugh.

 _Let the janitor take care of him,_ Akane thought with slight exasperation and malice. Hopefully this time he would get the message into his (literally) thick skull that she just _wasn't_ interested in him. What a creep.

She ran towards her classroom (crud, why did her classroom have to be _so_ far up the school's building?) and when she turned a corner, _another_ boy stepped in front of her again from out-of-nowhere. She almost rammed into the boy just like she did with Kuno.

"A-A-Akane Tendo!" The unknown boy squeaked out, and held up-what the heck is that, a _rock_?-with his quivering hand. "I-I-If I can't have you, t-t-then I w-won't l-let a-any o-o-other g-g-g-guy b-b-besides m-me b-beat you u-up! P-P-Please, DATE WITH ME!" For all his stuttering, his voice could've been heard throughout the entire school when he shouted that last part. Akane just stood there, massaging her temple and one hand tightly set firm on her hip.

Seriously. It was still early in the morning (her still not in class), and she already had a major headache already going on. What was up with these weirdoes anyway? How could one of them just step in front of her without her even feeling their presence? Did she underestimate them too much or something? And more importantly, what was he going to do with that stupid rock? Did he _seriously_ think he could _beat her up_ with one stupid, measly _rock_?

Ugh. She just wanted to be left alone by these perverts for just one day. She thought that a miracle would occur, but guess not.

Idiot#2 barely had time to react or even to scream before she threw her bag at him and barreled towards him, fists already flaming.

.

.

* * *

"-and so the wyvern's wingspan are two-point-five feet long, with the addition of their talons being extremely-"

She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the worst that her Mythology teacher could dish out.

-"with their diet consisting of wild hares, specifically baby rabbits-"

Crud. Here goes nothing. She nervously opened the door.

Professor Rotswood stopped in the middle of his lecture, and stared at her.

All pairs of eyes in the room were instantly glued on her.

Complete and utter silence.

 _Crud crud crud crud crud crud._ She must've looked like a nervous train-wreck. Akane took a deep breath. "Professor Rotswood, I'm sorry I'm late, I was-"

Mr. Rotswood narrowed his eyes at her over his spectacles. "Miss Tendo! You are late again for the umpteenth time this month. Your record has even beaten Mr. Long's, a feat which I deemed before as impossible." Snickers came from all over the classroom and Akane instantly felt bad for whoever guy Mr. Rotswood decided to compare with her. "Head to your seat immediately. I won't issue any punishment for your tardy behavior today, Miss Tendo, but don't think that your tardiness would go unnoticed."

She knew that Mr. Rotswood didn't send her to detention immediately since she always paid attention to him in class and got high scores in tests, even though she understood just half of what she was reading. The familiar feeling of shame and frustration she was experiencing for three months already was bubbling up again. (And she woke up extra early this morning just for her to be late again…it was unfair!)

"Seriously…getting attacked by boys _every_ morning…"

"She's _too_ popular with the guys."

"I almost pity her, actually..."

"Well, am I the _only_ one who feels bad for Tatewaki?"

"And now she's beaten up yet _another_ one into space orbit…"

"That sounded like Brian Fergunson, right? The one who shouted a while ago that he wanted to date Akane?"

"Yeah, seems like it."

"From what I know he's like a nerd from the lower years…"

"Poor him..."

Ugh. She just wanted to bury her face and scream. It wasn't enough that she had to face off dozens of boys who considered her the "ultimate prize" ( _ha!_ ) and would physically attack her just to score a _date_ with her; she was also the usual gossip of the rumor mill in Fillmore. Her classmates chatted amongst themselves, no doubt gossiping about her latest ordeal with another "poor boy" as they put it. She pointedly ignored their hushed whispering and chattering as she headed directly to her seat, the immediate sound of her footsteps echoing off the floor.

Akane passed by Brad Morton, who threw her an annoying smirk but refrained from doing any more outward acts of flirting like he did before. He already learned his lesson when he tried to put his arm around her shoulders. He still sported the black eye she gave him on his right eye that time.

 _Serves him right_ , Akane thought, _what an arrogant, cocky, self-serving jerk. Dear god, he's just as annoying as Tatewaki. Well,_ almost.

Once she sat on her seat, she felt someone's eyes boring on her back. She quickly turned around, hoping that it wasn't a random pervert from her class that belonged to the "pervert horde" (as she so-eloquently named them) and stared right back at the eyes of a boy with too much hair-gel. He looked like he was also Asian, like her. She didn't really notice him but she _did_ remember him always being scolded by Mr. Rotswood one way or another.

What was his name again? Jack Long? _Jake_ Long, wasn't it? She felt bad for forgetting his name. It wasn't like she just intentionally forgot his name or something. She'd just been busy between fighting off the boys in the school and juggling her school work and martial arts training that she couldn't remember almost half of the people in her class. It was a bit horrible on her part.

When her eyes met with his, he quickly looked away, attempting to appear unruffled and nonchalant. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. A red tint was already spreading on his cheeks.

Akane groaned inwardly. _Oh crud._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Extra Notes: Kuno's in this story (and also the pervert horde, which,** _ **technically**_ **, are not really the pervert horde since they're not in Furinkan High, but whatever! Boys will be boys, and perverts will be perverts!) As a parting note, I would like to mention that this story follows the story timeline of both the series', and they both happen during the start of each series. The only difference being that Akane Tendo is a middle-schooler and somehow lived in America all her life, Jake Long would have to deal with double the stress and craziness due to the insanity that Akane would eventually bring to him, and Ranma is still not introduced (but soon he will).**

 **Akane isn't as skilled as she is in here, however, since she wasn't that much exposed to martial arts, even though she still practiced her family's form of martial arts in America (but don't worry, she's still our lovable, violent tomboy). If you've noticed, Kuno hasn't lost his Shakespeare-like dialect, but it would considerably be lesser in this story due to obvious reasons. I know what you're asking, "why are the Tendos living in America of all places? How about the dojo?" More will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned! *evil laugh***

 **Also, Kuno's being called Tatewaki since Kuno is his family name, and in Japan they would usually call you by your last name, and the first name basis would only be used by very close friends and relatives. But in America, of course, the first name is being used when addressing someone casually.**

 **Dunno why I'm writing this, but I'm having a lot of fun so just roll with me here. xD**

 **And as a last note, REVIEW! Or the Huntsclan would come after you.**


End file.
